mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Prismia
P rismia is a region of Mascotia, and is located in the direction that is generally accepted as 'east'. Summary *'Modern Name' - Prismia *'Archaic Name' - Prismus *'Biomes' - Coral Reef, Ice Floe, Undersea Ruin, Oceanic Desert, Beach, Tropical Island *'Neighboring Regions' - Pelagia, Estuaria, Okongo, Sparklebrook, Hoatzin Cliffs *'Official Element' - Mind *'Guardian Sprite' - Prismaea *'Population Density' - Insanely High *'Tectonic Activity' - Low Without a doubt, one of the nicest places to live. Prismia is a land of oceanic beauty. There are nice beaches, a few tiny islands, but mostly just stunning coral reef, and ancient ruins teeming with life. Many tropical sea creatures live here. This is the land of peace, joy, and perfect weather. A large area of ice floes and icebergs bring oxygen-rich cold water to hungry gills. Population density is high, due to the overabundance of living spaces and resources. This region does have its problems, though. Some reefs are being destroyed by trawling, and many villanous characters can be found here. Pirates rarely patrol the area, but you aren't completely safe. Many war submarines piloted by the infamous Crustaceanauts destroy homes, and bring natives into high-tech prisons. But that's just in one little area. The rest of Prismia is absolutely pristine. Notable Locations *'Prism Reef' - The most beautiful reef there is. Just too beautiful for words. All sorts of wonders live here. *'Fort Frigid' - The largest iceberg in the region. It is hollowed out, and home to many happy arctic creatures. The sunlight glinting off the ice-crystals is breathtaking. A grand place for a visit. Plus, they have sledding tournaments here! *'Iceberg Isles' - The icebergs that surround Fort Frigid. They're pretty nice, too. *'Aurora Plateaus - '''A good place to stargaze, or watch the aurora. Flat rocky land at high altitude with cold temperatures and lots of high drops, or in the canyon, towering cliff faces. There is a cave on the plains that Lunar has turned into a home (it's more luxurious than you think, honestly!) *'Ripcurl Current''' - An enourmous current that brings nutrients to all of Prismia. Traveling inside it is probably unsafe, but thrill-seekers try it anyway. Many end up wrapped around rock pillars. The local scavengers tend to hang here because of that. *'Solar Reef' - A gorgeous reef decorated in reds, yellows, and oranges. A great place to live, and visit. Some of the coral towers breach the ocean surface, creating small islets. *'Lucid Rock' - This small rocky isle holds the great Lucid Lighthouse, which used to guide ships around hazardous coral reefs before the Crustaceanauts showed up. Long ago, this isle was home to a civilization of seabirds that guided sailors to safety and brought them supplies. A few brave aves still continue this tradition, though they are not affiliated with the original Lucid Guard. *'Pacificia Ruins' - A great civilization that left behind some awesome ruins. Here be treasure, both of the living kind, and shiny kind. *'Stardust Beach -' The white sandy crystals here are shaped like stars for some reason. Some say it is made from stardust. *'Sugarstrand Stretch - '''The sand here looks like snow it is so white. Astronomers come here throughout the year to stargaze, and witness the anual Solar Eclipse. The stretch of shoreline here goes on seemingly forever, nobody has even been to the northernmost point. Some say it is guarded by an ancient spirit, nobody has yet dared to find out. *'Uncharted Zone''' - Avoid. It looks like the Crustaceanauts own this area. There are reports of hostages. Native Flora and Fauna Coming soon. Geology Coming soon. Notable Residents *Bambi *Carl *Ceaphus *Clayer *Geenga *Larry *Lunar *Medrano *Paji *Shane *Gereian *Cubbie Photos Category:Places Category:Region Category:Mascotia